Radio-frequency identification (RFID) techniques may include transmitting an RF interrogation signal from an RFID reader to an object previously associated with identification data stored in a memory on or within the object as an RFID “tag.” The tag may respond to the interrogation by returning an RF signal modulated with the identification data. A passive RFID tag may derive operational power to receive and process the interrogation signal, and/or to transmit the response, from an RF field created by the reader as a consequence of the interrogation transmission. An RFID system may thus operate to communicate information, including the identification of objects present within an operational range of an RFID reader.
For more information about RFID, see e.g. International Standards Organization (ISO) Standard 18000, “Information Technology—AIDC Techniques—RFID for Item Management—Air Interface” developed by Working Group 4 of Subcommittee 31 of ISO Joint Technical Committee 1 (ISO/IEC JTC 1/SC31), “Automatic Identification and Data Capture Techniques, Radio Frequency Identification.”